I'm Sorry
by CrystalRaven01
Summary: Characters are muggles. An angsty story about a geeky boy getting beaten up and a girl he thought he was his friend... Lily/Snape


A little songfic I wrote. The song is Kate Miller Heidke's song Caught in the Crowd from her new album Curiouser. I hope you enjoy it! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** The song and characters aren't mine, but they are fun to play with ;)

- - - - - - -

**I'm Sorry**

**--**

Lily stared at the page in front of her, propped up on her piano. Her agent had asked her to have a new piece ready by Friday; it was already Wednesday and she had nothing. James came up behind her, his bare feet making no noise on the carpet. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her stomach and nibbling at her neck.

"Come on Lils." he whined, "Come to bed, you've been at this all day. It won't be good for the baby."

She sighed and pulled away from him, standing up and stretching. She turned around and smiled at him, "Yes dear. I'll just grab a drink and I'll be up."

He smiled, "I'll be waiting." With that he padded out into the hallway and up the stairs, out of sight.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled some fruit juice out of the fridge. She took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with the juice. Replacing the juice into the fridge, she leaned against the counter and took a sip, absently stroking her distended abdomen with her free hand.

Her career as a singer/songwriter had really taken off in the last year. Her first album sold over 5 million copies and she'd already signed a new deal for her second. This song would be the last for the album, she'd start recording all ten songs next week.

Her pregnancy was no big deal, her agent said that they wouldn't be touring for at least another year, when she released a third album. He assured her that the dates could be scheduled so that it wouldn't clash with her husbands work and they could travel as a family. And being pregnant didn't affect her voice, which is all she needed for recording.

Finishing her drink she placed the glass in the dishwasher and walked up to their bedroom.

James was already half asleep and she smiled as she changed out of her clothes into her PJ's which had "Baby Bump" declared across her rounded tummy.

Slipping into bed she cuddled up to her husband. He smiled and threaded their hands together.

Held like this, she felt on top of the world, snuggling up she closed her eyes and slept.

_"Lily." He whispered, holding his hand out to me. I closed my eyes and turned around, walking away from him. I could feel the pain in his voice as he called my name again, though I never looked back to see it. _

- - - - -

Lily woke to an empty bed. A glance at the bedside clock told her that it was eight o'clock. James would have been up at seven, out of the door by seven-thirty. She sighed, who knew a schoolteacher had such long hours. Well now she knew that intimately, gone early, home late, she hardly ever saw her husband. Weekends were spent marking papers and planning classes.

The baby moved and Lily snapped out of her reverie. Getting up, she slipped on her favourite slippers and scuffed to the kitchen to grab breakfast. As she ate her fruit-juice drowned muesli, her thoughts wandered to her dream.

And Sev.

The quiet boy that lived down the street.

It was the first day of high school. Petunia went to school earlier so she took the car with their dad. Lily had decided to ride her bike. So she set off, waving goodbye to her mum.

A few minutes down the road, she noticed that the boy was riding on the opposite side of the road again.

She'd kept one eye on him until they reached the last hill that led to the school. She sped up, trying to beat him down, but he was faster. They locked their bikes up on opposite sides of the bike racks and put their bags on opposite ends of the bag racks. She'd kept an eye out for him in her classes, but it seemed that they didn't have any together. Lily really wanted to know who he was, but it didn't seem that they'd ever talk. It had been going on for weeks, they'd race each other to school and back home in the afternoon. But this particular afternoon she stopped him by riding in front of him, forcing him to stop or run into her. She asked him his name.

"Sev." He finally said, after some mumbling, staring at his feet.

Lily smiled, "I'm Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you."

They didn't talk again until a few days later when Lily saw him walking around the schoolgrounds by himself. She ran up to him and started to walk with him. After a while he looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and we started to talk. I told him how my Dad was fighting my uncle in court. He told me how his stepfather was always on his case. After a silence we talked about music. He liked punk and told me that I had no idea what was good. I poked out my tongue at him and he laughed. I burst into giggles too. Then the bell rang and they walked to the bag racks. They parted to their next classes.

The event that happened at the end of that day was something she'd never forget.

Finishing off her breakfast and placing the bowl into the sink, she poured herself a drink and walked over to the piano. Grabbing a piece of paper she started to write.

- - - - -

A year and a half later, Lily stood before her fans and began to sing.

_"There was a guy at my school_

_When I was in High School _

_We'd ride side by side in the morning on our bicycles_

_Never even spoken or faced each other _

_But on the last hill we'd race each other_

_When we reached the racks we'd each go our own way_

_I wasn't in his classes I didn't know his name_

_When we finally got to speak he just stared at his feet _

_and mumbled a sentence that ended with Sev_

_"I was young and caught in the crowd_

_I didn't know then what I know now_

_I was dumb and I was proud_

_And I'm sorry_

_If I could go back, do it again_

_I'd be someone you could call friend_

_Please, please believe that I'm sorry_

_"Well he was quite a big guy, kinda shy and quiet_

_When the kids called him weird he didn't try to deny it_

_Every lunchtime he'd spend walking by himself_

_'Round the boundary of the grounds 'til he heard the bell _

_Well, one day I found him, joined him on his walk_

_We were silent for awhile until we started to talk_

_I told him my family were fighting in court_

_He said his stepdad and him always fought _

_We talked about music, he was into punk _

_He told me all the bands that I liked were junk_

_I said I'd never heard the songs the Sex Pistols sang_

_I laughed back at him and then the bell rang_

_"I was young and caught in the crowd_

_I didn't know then what I know now_

_I was dumb and I was proud_

_And I'm sorry_

_If I could go back, do it again_

_I'd be someone you could call friend_

_Please, please believe that I'm sorry_

_"It was after school in the afternoon_

_The corridors were crowded as we came out of the room_

_Three guys I knew pushed him into the cement _

_Threw away his bag and said he had no friends_

_He yelled that he did and he looked around_

_He tried to get up but they pushed him on down _

_That's when he saw me and called out my name_

_And I turned my back and just walked away_

_Yeah I turned my back and just walked away _

_"I was young and caught in the crowd_

_I didn't know then what I know now_

_I was dumb and I was proud_

_And I'm sorry_

_If I could go back, do it again_

_I'd be someone you could call friend_

_Please, please believe that I'm sorry_

_"Please, please believe that I'm sorry."_

A huge round of applause followed and Lily bowed. "Thank you all for being a great audience!" she said and left the stage.

Meeting James and their son, Harry, backstage she hugged them tight. After about fifteen minutes the two left to go back to their hotel as her fans were let backstage.

Signing photos, posters and albums left right and centre, Lily was glad as the crowd began to thin out. The last person handed her all three of her albums and said in a low voice, "Hello Lily."

Lily held her breath and looked up, straight into Sev's stormy grey eyes.

- - - - - - -

And that's all folks! I hope you liked it!


End file.
